


Dirty Deets

by the_ragnarok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s a sweet little prey animal, heart thumping when Malia corners him, shoves him up against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Deets

He’s a sweet little prey animal, heart thumping when Malia corners him, shoves him up against a wall. Running off at the mouth. Nervous little laugh when her teeth press too close to the vital parts.

She makes a low noise deep in her throat. Moves her mouth and nose over that long, smooth neck, feeling him shake against her. He smells like others, like his Alpha.

That’s not who he should smell like.

Subtlty is for stalking prey, not for when you’ve already caught it, so she doesn’t bother playing coy when she presses hard against him. Presses her hand against the front of his pants, bares her teeth in triumph when she feels him hard and needy.

"Be good,” she whispers in his ear, then she bites down. Hard.

He moans, stuttery little noises, cutting on and off as he ruts into her hand. She humps his ass, pushes him so he’s placed just right, and he shivers and stays where she puts him.

When Malia gets off she clamps her teeth harder, claps her hand over his mouth to stifle his whimpers. She lets go and his fair skin is rapidly darkening into a bruise. She rubs her nose against it, thinks of Stiles’ Alpha, and smiles with her eyes. Her teeth have done their part, now.


End file.
